Instant Messaging with the cast of scrubs
by Kat Provelov
Summary: What happens when all of the characters from Scrubs get a screen name on AIM? Funny stuff! Join JD, Elliot,Turk, and yes even the Janitor's hilarious conversations on AIM! *First Fan Fic*
1. I'm Not Puerto Rican

**Instant Messaging With the Cast of Scrubs**

Screen names:

JD: JDogg21

Turk: Chocolatebear37

Elliot: Blonde_Doctor44

Dr. Cox: 34

Carla: I'm_not_Puerto_Rican83

Dr. Kelso: Retirement_is_a_breeze56

Janitor: Squeaky_Clean55

Jdogg21 has signed on

Chocolatebear37 has signed on

Jdogg21: Hi Turk

Chocolatebear37: Sup J Dizzle

Jdogg21: I picked up a new girl at the bar last night

Chocolatebear37: That's my boy

Jdogg21: She is a real hottie too! And she thinks it's cute that I drink apple-tinis too!!

Chocolatebear37: Are you sure she isn't imaginary, like that pony you had back in med school

Jdogg21: Which one Rainbow or Sparkles

Chocolatebear37: Dude

Jdogg21: What?

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed on

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: TURK!!!

Chocolatebear37: Yes baby?

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: I swear if you don't pick up your dirty underwear off the bathroom floor that I have been telling you to pick up for the past 3 months I swear that I will make it so you can't have any more children

Chocolatebear37: I'll do it later baby

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: Do it now or don't even think about me having sex with you for 3 months

Chocolatebear37 has set his status as away

Jdogg21: HA HA Turk

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: Do you want me to make it so you can't have children either Bambi?

Jdogg21: NO!!!

Chocolatebear37 has returned from away

Chocolatebear37: Ok baby I picked them up

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: Thank you

Im_not_Purto_Rican83 has signed out

Jdogg21: Carla scares me sometimes

Chocolatebear37: Don't mess with a Puerto Rican woman she will mess you up

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed on

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: I'M NOT PUERTO RICAN!!!!!!!!!!

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed out

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed on

Dr. Scary34 has signed on

Squeaky_Clean55 has signed on

Retirement_is_a_breeze56 has signed on

Squeaky_Clean55: Even I knew that she wasn't Puerto Rican

Blonde_Doctor44: So did I seriously Turk you're married to her you should know that she is Dominican

34: alright listen up newbie if blonde bimbo and cleaner of puke here know that your wife is Dominican and you don't well that doesn't score you and brownie points at home there now dose it. Isn't that right Bobbo

Retirement_is_a_breeze56: I'm leaving

Retirement _is_a_breese56 has signed out

Blonde_Doctor44: I'm not a blonde bimbo

Jdogg21: relax mole butt

Blonde_doctor44 has signed out

Squeaky_clean55: no one picks on blonde doctor with feeling the wrath of my squirrels

Squeaky_clean55 has signed out

34: alright listen here Gandhi I want you to march right into your bedroom and have a talk with your wife about the fact that she is Dominican and not Puerto Rican so I don't have to hear you cry for the next three months about how you aren't getting it

Chocolatebear37 has signed out

Dr. Scary34: Well Debbie I would love to stay and chat with you about Ponies and rainbows but I have a root canal that I am just so excited about having

Dr. Scary34 has signed out

Jdogg21: And now I'm all alone

Jdogg21: I think I want an apple-tini

Jdogg21 has signed out


	2. Fear of Squirrels

Screen names:

JD: JDogg21

Turk: Chocolatebear37

Elliot: Blonde_Doctor44

Dr. Cox: 34

Carla: I'm_not_Puerto_Rican83

Dr. Kelso: Retirement_is_a_breeze56

Janitor: Squeaky_Clean55

Jordan: Ice_Princess29

Jdogg21 has signed on

Jdogg21: Oh yeah on before everyone else!!!

Jdogg21: Ok this is Lonely

Chocolatebear37 has signed on

Jdogg21: Brown Bear!!!

Chocolatebear37: J Dizzle!!! What up Dawg?

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed on

Blonde_Doctor44: Hi guys

Jdogg21: hi mole butt

Cocolatebearr37: sup mole butt

Blonde_Doctor44: will u just let that go already

Squeaky_Clean55 has signed on

Squeaky_Clean55: I thought I told you to stop calling her that! You know what happened last time I had to sick my squirrels on you!

Jdogg21: Oh no not the squirrels!!

Squeaky_Clean55: are you being sarcastic? I can never tell on these instant messagers

Chocolatebear37: no he is for real he is still emotionally scarred from the last time. Yesterday we saw a squirrel while we were in the park and JD started screaming oh no don't eat my brains and running around in circles with his hands on his head

Jdogg21: please don't bring them back!!! I can never look at a squirrel again!!!

Squeaky_Clean55: ha ha the wrath of my squirrels

Jdogg21: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blonde_Doctor44: will someone please fill me in on what happened

Im_not_puerto_Rican83 has signed on

Dr. Scary43 has signed on

Chocolatebear37: yesterday he told JD that because he harassed you he would have to feel the wrath of his squirrels. So he sicked his squirrels on JD and they like ate his brains so now he is absolutely terrified of squirrels

Dr. Scary43: wow Susan this is new low even for you

Blonde_Doctor44: hey JD look a squirrel

JDogg21: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JDogg21 has signed out

Chocolatebear37: Thanks Elliot! baby do we have any duct tape

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: yeah why?

Chocolatebear37: to shut up JD

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: good idea

Chocolatebear37 has signed out

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed out

Ice_Princess29 has signed on

Ice_Princess29: Perry it's your turn to watch Jack

Dr. Scary43: Oh boy I can't wait

Ice_ Princess29: Just watch your son

43 has signed out

Ice_Princess29 has signed out

Squeaky_Clean55: I'm going to go play with my squirrels

Squeaky_Clean55 has signed out


	3. And I thought I had problems

Screen Names:

JD: JDogg21

Turk: Chocolatebear37

Elliot: Blonde_Doctor44

Dr. Cox: Dr. Scary34

Carla: I'm_Not_Puerto_Rican83

Dr. Kelso: Retirement_is_a_breeze56

Janitor: Squeaky_Clean55

Jordan: Ice_Princess29

JDogg21 has signed on

Jdogg21: First once again!!!!!!

Jdogg21: Why I'm I always first?

Jdogg21: Guys?

Jdogg21: Guys!!! I'm lonely!!

Jdogg21: I'm so lonely

Jdogg21: I'm Mr. Lonely

Chocolatebear37 has signed on

Jdogg21: I've got no body

Jdogg21: here beside me

Chocolate bear: JD what are you doing?

Jdogg21: oh Hi Turk

Chocolatebear37: were you singing bambi?

Jdogg21: hey Turk never calls me bambi!

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed on

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: Baby why are you on my screen name?

Chocolatebear37 has signed off

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: Women!!!

Jdogg21: but you are a woman Carla

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83: No it's me Turk

Jdogg21: oh hi Turk why are you on Carla's screen name?

Im_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed out

Chocolatebear37 has signed on

Chcolatebear37: ok I'm back

Jdogg21: who Carla or Turk

Chocolatebear37: Turk

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed on

Blonde_Doctor44: hey guys

Chocolatebear37: hey mole but

JDogg21: hi Elliot

Squeaky_Clean55 has signed on

JDogg21: I called her Elliot!! Don't sick the squirrels on me!!!

JDogg21 has signed out

Blonde_Doctor44: wow and I thought I had problems

Chocolatebear37: got to go before the Elliot Volcano

ChocolateBear37 has signed out

Squeaky_Clean55 has signed out

Blonde_Doctor44: why does no one listen to my problems

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed out


	4. Relationship problems I'm not having

Hey Guys it's Kat I'm just clearing up a question. For those of you who want to know this is not after any particular season. It's just random Scrubs blurbs on AIM. Thanks for all the new character suggestions. I'm not sure how I'm going to put them in yet but rest assured I will try to. Thanks for the reviews and favorite story adds and keep them coming. One quick question does anyone happen to know the name of JD's brother? Thanks!! ~Kat

Screen Names:

JD: JDogg21

Turk: Chocolatebear37

Elliot: Blonde_Doctor44

Dr. Cox: Dr. Scary34

Carla: I'm_Not_Puerto_Rican83

Dr. Kelso: Retirement_is_a_breeze56

Janitor: Squeaky_Clean55

Jordan: Ice_Princess29

Jack: BabyJ09

Laverne: Nurse_LV22

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed on

I'm_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed on

Blonde_Doctor44: Carla I need help

I'm_not_Puerto_Rican83: Relationship problems again?

Squeaky_Clean55 has signed on

Squeaky_Clean55: Is it with JD again because if he hurts you I will sick my squirrels on him

Blonde_Doctor44: No it's not relationship problems and it's not about JD

Chocolatebear37 has signed on

Chocolatebear37: What's not about JD

Squeaky_Clean55: The relationship problems blonde doctor is not having

Chocolatebear37: What?

Chocolatebear37: Baby can you explain this please?

Blonde_Doctor44: They are talking about the problem I'm having that isn't a relationship problem

Chocolatebear37: Did I ask you mole butt? No I did not I asked Carla

Blonde_Doctor44: I'm going to go cry now

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed out

Squeaky_Clean55: See you called her mole butt like I told you not to and you made her cry now I'm going to have to sick my radioactive squirrels on you

Chocolatebear37: Radioactive squirrels?

Squeaky_Clean55: yeah I gave them a bath in some left over sludge from a nuclear power plant one day and now they glow a nice bright orange and green with radioactivity I like to use them as nightlights they can really light up a room

Chocolatebear37: Dude that's just wrong

I'm_not_Puerto_Rican83: on so many levels

Dr. Scary34 has signed on

34: Do any of you happen to know what Blonde Bimbo is crying about now?

Nurse_LV22 has signed on

Nurse_LV22: Please make her stop she is getting black mascara all over my new scrubs

Squeaky_Clean55: I'm coming my love!!

Squeaky_Clena55 has signed out

Nusre_LV22: that boy has serious problems

Chocolatebear37: Tell me about it

I'm_not_Puerto_Rican83: Tell me about it

Dr. Scary34: Tell me about it

Nurse_LV22: wow now you people have problems

Nurse_LV22 has signed out

Ice_Princess29 has signed on

Ice_Princess29: Perry I got your son a screen name so that you can spent more time with him

Dr. Scary34: oh joy

BabyJ09 has signed on

BabyJ09: hi daddy

Dr. Scary34: Hi son

Ice_Princess29: have fun!!!

Ice_princess29 has signed out

I'm_not_Puerto_Rican83 has signed out

Chocolatebear37 has signed out

Dr. Scary34: what is this a father son chat room?

Dr. Scary34 has signed out

BabyJ09 has signed out

JDogg21 has signed on

JDogg21: Crap I missed all the action

JDogg21 has signed out


	5. This is better than Lifetime

Hey Guys its Kat sorry about the MAJOR delay on the update. I've just been soooooo busy lately! Anyway enjoy!!!

Screen Names:

JD: JDogg21

Turk: Chocolatebear37

Elliot: Blonde_Doctor44

Dr. Cox: Dr. Scary34

Carla: I'm_Not_Puerto_Rican83

Dr. Kelso: Retirement_is_a_breeze56

Janitor: Squeaky_Clean55

Jordan: Ice_Princess29

Jack: BabyJ09

Laverne: Nurse_LV22

Dan (JD's brother): momalwayslovedmemore72

Jdogg21 has signed on

Jdogg21: I'm not going to miss the conversation this time

Jdogg21: ½ an hour later

Jdogg21: 3 hours later

Jdogg21: 5 hours later

Jdogg21: oh come on guys

Jdoggs21: fine if no one else will talk to me then I'll just talk to my self

Jdogg21: Hello JD how are you

Jdogg21: Fine JD thanks you for asking, how are you this fine day?

Jdogg21: fine thank you

34 has signed on

Momalwayslovedmemore72 has signed on

Blonde_doctor44 has signed on

Jdogg21: Oh JD you are just the world's most strong and handsome doctor

Jdogg21: oh stop it no I'm not

Jdogg21: oh but you most certainly are

34: Newbie I hate to interrupt your little conversation with yourself but you are most certainly not the world's most strong and handsome doctor

Momalwayslovedmemore72: yeah that's for sure bro!

Blonde_doctor44: Dan?

Jdogg21: Dan 

34: who's Dan?

Jdogg21: my evil brother

Momalwayslovedmemore72: hello still in the chat room and I'm not evil

Jdogg21: yes you are always buttering mom up so she'll love you more

BabyJ09 has signed on

BabyJ09: my daddy needs to spent more time with me he is never home and is always talking to you people on this IM thing

34: Jordan!!!!!

Momalwayslovedmemore72: it's not my fault mom always loved me more

BabyJ09: Jordan? Who's Jordan?

Jdogg21: yes it is always cuddling with her and giving her foot massages

34: listen Thelma and Louise I'd love to stay and see you bicker but I have more important things to do. Imagine that? So I'm going to go bye-byes and have a few choice words with my "son" so if you'll excuse me I'd like to leave

34 has signed off

Momalwayslovedmemore72: is he always like that?

Blonde_doctor44: oh yeah now back to the fight this is better than Lifetime!!!

JDogg21: you know what I'm sick of you Dan and your screen name too!!!

Momalwayslovedmemore72: oh yeah what are you going to do about it?

JDogg21: this

JDogg21 has signed out

Momalwayslovedmemore72: oh yeah

Momalwayslovedmemore72 has signed out

Blonde_Doctor44: oh well back to Lifetime

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed out


	6. Elliott's Surprise

Hey guys it's me the one and only Kat. So to clear things up, I'm not a fan of the show since it's moved to ABC so if you suggest new characters make sure you either suggest them from the older seasons or explain to me who they are and what episode they are from so I can go watch it on Hulu and try to add them in. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. I love them!!!! ~ Kat

Screen Names:

JD: JDogg21

Turk: Chocolatebear37

Elliot: Blonde_Doctor44

Dr. Cox: Dr. Scary34

Carla: I'm_Not_Puerto_Rican83

Dr. Kelso: Retirement_is_a_breeze56

Janitor: Squeaky_Clean55

Jordan: Ice_Princess29

Jack: BabyJ09

Laverne: Nurse_LV22

Dan (JD's brother): momalwayslovedmemore72

JDogg21 has signed on

JDogg21: Why am I always first?

JDogg21: Gee I don't know JD. Why are you always first?

JDogg21: I'll tell you why I'm always first, because I sign in right after work, usually, and don't sign out for hours when the conversation stops. That's why.

JDogg21: oh and the best part of this all, I always talk to myself and end up looking like an idiot.

JDogg21: kind of like what you're doing right now?

JDogg21: yep…. Oh crap

Blonde_Doctor44 has signed on

Blonde_Doctor44: JD!!!!!!

JDogg21: ELLIOTT!!!!

Blonde_Doctor44: I'm so excited!!

JDogg21: why?

Blonde_Doctor44: I might be pregnant!!!

JDogg21: Woo!! Wait what?!?!?!?! WHY IS THAT A GOOD THING?

Blonde_Doctor44: well you see, I was like you at first but, then I realized that my whole purpose in life as a woman is to have children and help sick people so now I'm excited!!!! Hold on a second I have to pee on this stick.

JDogg21: Oh man I hope you aren't pregnant

JDogg21: did I just type that?

JDogg21: oh crap

Blonde_Doctor44: and now comes the 3 longest minutes of your life

JDogg21: oh joy

Blonde_Doctor44: oh come on JD what's the worst that could happen. I'm good with kids. Besides it's not your baby so why do you care?

JDogg21: Well I care about you Elliott and I don't want to see you have to struggle to raise this baby alone. Whose baby is it anyway?

Blonde_Doctor44: oh some guy I meet in the bar a few weeks ago

JDogg21: has it been 3 minutes yet?

Blonde_Doctor44: no

JDogg21: How about now?

Blonde_Doctor44: No

JDogg21: and now?

Blonde_Doctor44: JD NO!

JDogg21: boy you really are pregnant

Blonde_Doctor44: I hope so

Blonde_Doctor44: Okay it's done

JDogg21: well

Blonde_doctor44: I'm….

INTERNET CONNECTION FAILED

Sorry Guys I had to leave you hanging somehow!!


End file.
